


Not Alone

by natashasbanner



Series: Endgame Missing Scenes/Fix It Fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: *Spoilers*Bruce and Natasha in the aftermath of confronting Thanos.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first in a series of Endgame fix it fics. Most will be Bruce/Nat, but I do have some platonic team ones in mind. I hope you all enjoy :D

It was raining when they returned to Earth and Bruce thought it seemed fitting. Everyone filed out of the spaceship and into the building, but Bruce lingered outside, letting the heavy droplets soak through his clothes. 

 

The shiver up his spine was a welcome change from the all consuming numbness he’d been feeling since Thor killed Thanos. The image of his head falling from his shoulders and the sickening thump as it hit the floor were going to be burned into his memory forever. 

 

It was over. 

 

Just like that. 

 

Thanos and the stones were gone and they were left with this broken universe. And it was all their fault. For the first time, they lost and their one chance to undo it and bring everyone back had been destroyed. 

 

Hot fury burned in the pit of his stomach and his skin pricked uncomfortably. 

 

“Oh now you want to show up,” he grumbled under his breath. 

 

The responding growl reverberated around his skull. Bruce clutched his head and grunted as he doubled over. He didn’t fight the familiar tightening sensation or the pulling of his skin. For once he welcomed the transformation, let Hulk deal with their failure for a little while. 

 

“Bruce?” 

 

It was Pepper, standing over where he was slumped against the building. She was wrapped in a blanket, holding and umbrella over both of them. 

 

“What are you still doing out here?” she asked, her brow wrinkled in concern. 

 

Bruce shook his head and looked back down at his hands. “We lost.” 

 

She sighed and leaned against the building beside him. “I know.” 

 

“What are we supposed to do now?” 

 

Pepper was quiet for a long time, the rain pounding against her umbrella. 

 

“I don’t know,” she said eventually. “But we don’t have to figure that out right now.” 

 

Bruce nodded. “How’s Tony?” 

 

“He’s still sleeping. I think that’s for the best.” 

 

“Yeah,” Bruce agreed. “This is all a mess.” 

 

“It is,” Pepper said and pushed away from the building. “But sitting out here to freeze to death isn’t going to help anyone.” 

 

She held out her hand for Bruce. “Come on, you shouldn’t be out here alone. I think they were talking about ordering food.” 

 

Her tone left no room for argument and Bruce accepted her hand. She pulled him to his feet with a small smile and gave his hand a squeeze before dropping it and leading him into the building. 

 

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen/living area they’d set the map up in. It was gone now and Rhodey sat with Steve and Danvers at the table. Nebula and the raccoon were huddled together in the corner while Thor paced in front of the glass doors that led out to the courtyard. Well, almost everyone. 

 

“Where’s Natasha?” he asked, his brow wrinkling.

 

Rhodey shrugged. “Said she wanted to be alone.” 

 

He pointed down the hall. “She went that way.”

 

“I’ll be right back,” he said and turned to leave, but Steve’s voice stopped him. 

 

“Maybe give her some time.” 

 

Bruce shook his head. “No one should be alone right now.” 

 

He made eye contact with Pepper and she nodded her encouragement. Bruce ducked out of the room and headed down the hallway. The living quarters were just around the corner, but he didn’t make it that far. 

 

The sniffle gave her away and Bruce stopped short. One side of the hallway was made of windows with a small sitting area overlooking the expansive lawn. The lights were dimmed in this part of the compound and rain pounded against the windows, but Bruce could see Natasha sitting on the floor in front of the window, curled up against the glass. 

 

“Nat?” he said softly, taking a tentative step toward her. 

 

“I’m fine,” she said flatly, not even looking aut Bruce. 

 

“There’s food on the way.” 

 

“I’m not hungry.” 

 

He’d expected as much, but it was worth a shot. He took another step forward but stopped when she turned her head, her eyes shining in the dim light. 

 

“You’re not fine either,” he pointed out. “None of us are.” 

 

She turned her head to look out the window. 

 

“You were looking a little green earlier,” she said softly. 

 

“Yeah well the big guy’s not too happy right now,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Hulk huffed testily in the back of his mind, but Bruce ignored him. 

 

“Sun’s getting real low,” she said softly, the ghost of a smile on her face. 

 

“That still works you know,” he said, crossing the sitting area and lowering himself to the window ledge. He kept some distance, to keep her from feeling cornered.

 

She raised an eyebrow, muted amusement dancing in her eyes. “Yeah?” 

 

“He’s got a soft spot for you,” he paused. “We both do.” 

 

Natasha lifted her head from the glass and wiped at her eyes. 

 

“Is that why you’re the only one who came looking for me?” 

 

Bruce shook his head. “They thought you needed some space.” He let out a chuckle. “Or they’re too scared to cross you.” 

 

That got a soft laugh out of her. They sat together in silence for a while before Natasha shifted closer until their knees were touching. 

 

“This is all so fucked,” she said, blowing out a breath. 

 

“It is,” Bruce agreed, his stomach churning uncomfortably. 

 

“Where do we go from here?” she asked, looking back out the window. 

 

“I don’t know,” Bruce said, watching water run down the glass. “But we don’t have to do it alone.” 

 

The corner of her mouth lifted slightly. “That’s very optimistic of you.” 

 

“Pepper reminded me.” 

 

She nodded and started to stand. Bruce followed her lead. When he was on his feet again, she reached out and ran her fingers through his wet hair. He ducked his head and she dropped her hand. 

 

“Pepper’s smart.” She looked over her shoulder in the direction of the living room. “What did they order?” 

 

Bruce shrugged and gestured down the hall. “Want to find out?” 

 

Natasha nodded and sucked in a breath. “I do.” 

 

“After you.” 


End file.
